


Staring Us in the Face

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [25]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Dinner had been a pleasant affair, conversation and wine had flowed easily and now Evelyn had retired with the other guests to the Crawleys’ Library for more drinks.





	Staring Us in the Face

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a click about on the @DowntonThomas Twitter page (highly recommended, brilliant page), when I saw an article about Thomas' character, and in the comments was someone who suggested that Evelyn Napier might come back and find Thomas more to his liking than Lady Mary and I thought "Thomas/Evelyn? That's actually not a bad idea..." So I went away and wrote this. Now their suggestion that Thomas/Evelyn run away together to live on the sunny Isle of Capri, then coming back to Downton to dine as Gwen did, post-finale is my head canon. 
> 
> Enjoy. As ever, thank you to everyone who has left kudos, it's always appreciated.

Dinner had been a pleasant affair, conversation and wine had flowed easily and now Evelyn had retired with the other guests to the Crawleys’ Library for more drinks. He sat back and a serving tray appeared before him.  
“Some port, Mr Napier?”  
“Yes, thank you…” Evelyn looked up and was met by striking blue eyes and red lips curled into a smile. He stared. Had Barrow always been so beautiful? Evelyn thought. He reached forward and took a glass. Barrow straightened up and served the other guests. Maybe a better option had been staring him in the face all along.


End file.
